This Charming Man
by Lune the Looney
Summary: LeoEzio songfic. Little bit fluffy. Yaoi, or Man on man, rated T for kissing, and sexual references. One Shot!  Why is Ezio at Leonardo's at a Friday night? Doesn't he have woman to be with, or place to be?


**AN: I've been itching to do a LeoEzio, but didn't quite have the inspiration but then a lovely song came on tho my iPod(: Enjoy!**

**This Charming Man.**

Leonardo entered his workshop to find Ezio sitting at a table, who promptly peered up at Leonardo. "Leonardo, mi amico! I was beginning to get worried that you were kidnapped!" He said, getting up, "I hope you don't mind, I came in through my normal window." With that, he briefly embraced the artist. "I just didn't expect you here, or I would've straightened up, maybe fixed some food or something.." Leonardo said, feeling a little flustered. He didn't like others to see is disorganization, especially not Ezio, who was surprisingly organized for being an assassin.

"No worries, I've only been examining that young woman's portrait," Ezio said, motioning to a half finished painting across the room. Leonardo blushed, he really liked it, but it wasn't finished, he hated others seeing his unfinished work. "Ah, it isn't finished yet, I'm sorry." Leonardo stuttered out. Ezio gave him a soft smile. "What's her name?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, the Model? Mona. But her middle name was Lisa, so I will probably title it Mona Lisa." Leonardo answered, calming back down, he got flustered so easily, but calmed just as easily. Ezio chuckled softly, giving Leonardo a look. "What?" Leonardo asked, confused by the reaction, did he not like the name?

"Did you finally get ahold of a lover?" Ezio asked, with a large grin. Leonardo gaped at him for a moment, not soaking up what he just said, in Leonardo's mind he knew that would never happen for two reasons. Like most artists at that time, he was hopelessly gay, and second, he was practically in love with a certain hopelessly straight assassin that was standing right in front of him. "N-no!" Leonardo finally managed, blushing slightly, looking down to his feet. Then Leonardo realized something, it was Friday night, and Ezio was never anywhere but with a lady, at the brothel, or at a party on Friday nights. "Ezio, it's Friday night, why aren't you out enjoying Rome's greatest pleasures?" he asked, embarrassment fading. "I would go out tonight, but I'm afraid I haven't even a stitch to wear, when my room was bombed, so were my clothes for such occasions." Ezio said, shrugging, a touch of sadness hitting his eyes.

Leonardo took his turn to laugh at Ezio, softly of course, he wasn't obnoxious. But Ezio had more pride, and was a little more of the defensive type. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded or Leonardo. Leonardo smiled at him, "You know, it's rather gruesome that someone as handsome as yourself should care." Ezio raised his eyebrow, "So you think I'm handsome?" as he said this a smile spread across his face, practically turned to a laugh at the crazy blush that painted the artist's face in an instant/ "I-I was just-... it's just that-... I don't know! You get so many women in bed?" Leonardo offered hopelessly, he knew he was a terrible liar, and Ezio could see right through him. "So you do think so?" Ezio asked with a smirk. Leonardo just gaped some more, he hated that he couldn't find words, just increasing the blush, he could feel his face burning.

Finally, he gave up, but unable to form words he just nodded, then finally came up with a defense, "But anyone could recognize that!" he retorted, dread in his voice. Ezio smirked again. "To think, you never showed a sign of jealousy, I was about to give up on you too." He said laughing. Now Leonardo was completely confused. "Jealous? What?" He was sure he looked as puzzled as he felt. "For being a genius, you sure are dumb when it comes to things that can't be diagrammed." Ezio told him, laughing. Leonardo concentrated for a moment, "You... You wanted me to be jealous of all of your girlfriends?" He finally asked, thinking he might have gotten it.

"Closer." Ezio said laughing. "Would you like me to just tell you?" Ezio asked.

Leonardo hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I wanted you to be jealous, because guys don't tend to date other guys, so I couldn't just ask you. So, basically, I wanted to be with you all along, but I couldn't just say anything." Ezio explained. At hearing this, Leonardo felt two urges coursing through his veins, one was to give in, hug Ezio, maybe get the kiss he had waited so long for, and the other was to slap the man for being so ignorant.

It had been several seconds, and Ezio was getting worried, maybe Leonardo wasn't gay, maybe Ezio had just flustered the poor man, and had just lost a dear friend. "Are you ok?" Ezio asked softly, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Leonardo looked up at him, and before he could second guess himself, he slapped Ezio on the side of the face. Hard.

Ezio was stunned, Leonardo had never been violent, and what he just did.. as much as it hurt, Ezio had to suppress a laugh, the slap was exactly something a woman would do. Leonardo looked back up, and smiled. "Now I am. You weren't joking, right?" He asked the Assassin, raising an eyebrow, he treading carefully. Ezio smiled a little, "Not a word of it."

"Good" Leonardo said before kissing the older man. Ezio was surprised but easily melted into the kiss, before pulling away after a little while, "I don't think I need o go anywhere tonight" he said, a smile playing on his lips. Leonardo grinned. "Well then I'll go make some dinner, shall I?" and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Ezio felt as if he'd never stop smiling.

**AN: Did you like it? I kind of do, (for once xD I never like my stories)**

**But please, do review! I like to hear it all, from undying love to flaming from hell.**

**The inspiration for this was This Charming Man by the Smiths (check it out!) I used a few lines from the song basically. Anyway, hope you liked it, tell me about it!(:**

**-Lune! :3  
**


End file.
